1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter apparatus for mechanically, chemically, and biologically filtering the water in an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquatic life in an aquarium produces waste products and contaminates such as fish feces, uneaten food, dead plant materials, etc. These waste products and contaminants are generally removed by filtration. The three basic types of filtration are mechanical, chemical, and biological.
Biological filtration is accomplished by aerobic bacteria living in the gravel or other substantial material at the bottom of the tank. If oxygenated water is circulated through the gravel, aerobic bacteria will be encouraged and convert the organic waste products into less harmful substances. Thus, the gravel bed will function as a biological filter for organic waste products.
Chemical filtration absorbs undesirable gases and other contaminants. Typically, activated carbon is utilized for absorption. Mechanical filtration traps suspended particles. Typically, a filter material such as filter floss is utilized.
There are many forms of prior art filters which are utilized in the standard aquarium and incorporate one, two or all three of the above-described filter types. However, these prior art filters have a common fault in that some portion extends over the top of the aquarium and into the viewing area. Thus, a housing, tube, or the like blocks and/or detracts from the view of the decor in the aquarium.